


Married Life With A CEO And A Goddess

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Daddy Wondercorp x Female Reader [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Diana Prince, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Wondercorp x Plus Sized Reader, Daddy Wondercorp x Reader, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, F/F/F, G!P Diana Prince, G!P Lena Luthor, Girl Penis, Married Sex, Pregnancy Kink, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Diana brings Lena and reader to Themyscira.





	Married Life With A CEO And A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine/gifts).



When Daddy Diana first brought up about taking both you and Daddy Lena to see Themyscira, you were a little nervous. You knew about why she left and who her mother was because she shared with you and Daddy Lena about her past. Now, she wanted her mother and the Amazons to meet you both. Because the way Daddy Diana saw it, you are the only two truly worthy of her presenting to everyone on Themyscira as her wives.

 

“We should be arriving in half an hour, my loves.”

 

Daddy Diana looked at both you and Daddy Lena, and you saw such happiness, that any worries you had of meeting her mother and the Amazons washed away.

 

“Stay close to my side, especially you, Y/N. Your body type might work a majority of them up, and you very well know that only Daddy Lena and I may have you entirely.”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh. You didn’t necessarily believe Daddy Diana. You were plus sized, and it wasn’t as though everyone found you attractive like they did both of your Daddies. So hearing that the Amazons could be interested you in the same way your Daddies were, was inconceivable, to say the least.

 

* * *

 

“Mother!”

 

“Diana! You’ve returned!”

 

You and Lena stood on either side of Diana before she ran into her mother’s arms. For a moment, you brace yourself. And when Diana introduces you both as her wives, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in.

 

Hippolyta looks at you and Lena. She circles the both of you, observing you - from your state of dress to the way you look over at Diana. She looks at Lena and thinks that even with such a tragic childhood, there is so much goodness. Her daughter had chosen well with Lena for a wife. When she looks at you, your eyes automatically look down. It is then that she thanks the gods and goddesses for Diana’s second wife because she now knows that you will be the one to carry her grandchildren in your womb.

 

Hippolyta then clears her throat and the Amazons are at ease. The Queen’s Guard are the only ones who stay as Hippolyta and Diana take both you and Lena to give you a tour of the island. However, it isn’t much later that Hippolyta steals Lena away and Diana takes you to the training grounds.

 

“Don’t worry, Y/N. My mother wishes to speak to you separately. And after she has taken you aside as well, I promise Daddy Lena and I will worship you.”

 

* * *

 

 

You didn’t really pay any mind to the Amazons who were also utilizing the training grounds. You were so focused on Daddy Diana, you didn’t see how some were appreciatively eyeing your body. Yes, there were some enjoying the new weapons Lena had brought. Lena had brought enough for the Queen’s Guard and enough to be used for training with the promise to bring more the next visit. You were impressed with not just Diana’s performance, but with the Amazons who were here.

 

Diana was paying attention to the target in front of her, but when she no longer heard weapons being used, she turned around. The weapon in her hand was quickly tossed to the ground in front of her. The way these Amazons were looking at your body was enough to make her upset.

 

You merely looked away for a few seconds when Daddy Diana immediately appeared before you. You smiled and before you could ask what was on her mind, she scooped you up in her arms, and your legs automatically wrapped around her waist as she kissed you. It was though no one else existed but the two of you.

 

“You are mine, baby girl. Just like you are Daddy Lena’s. Green, baby girl?”

 

You were always green for your Daddies. They always made sure you were safe. You were turned on by that kiss, you forgot that there were Amazons nearby.

 

“Just take me, Daddy. Green.”

 

With that, Daddy Diana took off your clothes before gently placing you on the ground. Some Amazons got the hint, and the rest averted their eyes. Yet, Diana wanted all of them to leave. She wasn’t going to stop. Not when her baby girl was wet and ready for her. Not when her cock was erect. She lined her cock to your entrance and with one swift motion, entered your pussy completely. You both moaned.

 

“Fuck, Daddy.”

 

You were so dazed at this point, you didn’t hear Daddy Diana growl for everyone to leave. That no one else, other than Lena, could ever bring you pleasure. Daddy kept shoving her cock inside of you that your pussy might as well have been crying out in joy. You loved feeling so full, and soon, Daddy’s cum would be inside of you.

 

* * *

 

 

After Daddy Diana came in you twice, she helped you up and put your clothes back on you. She kissed you and helped you to your feet before bringing you to her mother.

 

“Lena is in the library, Diana. Y/N, will you walk with me?”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

 

“Oh, Y/N. You and Lena may call me Mother, if you so please.”

 

“Very well, Mother. Where shall we go?”

 

“While Diana spends time with her Aunt Menalippe, you and I will go to the waterfall, while passing places where your wife proved to be somewhat mischievous in her youth.”

 

You placed your arm around Hippolyta’s offered one and walked with her after you gave Daddy Diana another kiss.

 

After reaching the waterfall, the two of you sat down.

 

“Y/N, will you explain to me your relationship with Diana and Lena? I wish to compare how you describe it with how Lena spoke about it.”

 

“When I met the both of them, we were all drawn to one another. We eventually got into a routine, or as much of a routine as our schedules allowed, and our love grew both inside and outside of the bedroom. I know that Diana and Lena are possessive of me but it is all done with my consent and my feelings and safety in mind. I trust them both, more so than any other relationship I have ever been in. And when they both proposed to me, I knew that I would be married to them for the rest of my life. I am so happy, it feels as though I am dreaming.”

 

* * *

 

 

“My Queen, I do believe that your grandchildren may very well be conceived during this visit.”

 

“They aren’t too quiet about their love, Menalippe.”

 

“As it should be, Sister.”

 

A moment passes.

 

“What is it, Mena?”

 

“We are warriors. We train, we celebrate, we feast.”

 

“Did my daughter ask those attracted to Y/N make themselves scarce?”

 

“Her body is truly unlike any other. As much as we love our bodies...”

 

“We love what men used to enjoy - curves on curves. Y/N is certainly like one of many paintings we treasure.”

 

“I’m not sure who gave you the report, but Diana did take Y/N on the training grounds when several couldn’t keep their eyes off of her.”

 

“Possession and possessive behavior, I am told is based on trust and want among all three of them. Although Diana and Lena are far more possessive of Y/N. Y/N is blind to just how attractive she is.”

 

“Both Lena and Diana seem to be alike.”

 

“Yes, they are. Lena was born with the same features as Diana. And as I told Lena, even if the child is hers instead of Diana’s, they will be treated as Diana’s heirs. Lena and Diana may be the ones to impregnate Y/N, but all three are considered my daughters.”

 

“Of course, Sister. But Diana and Lena have agreed that once the healer deems Y/N pregnant, they will return to Man’s World.”

 

“It would be for the best. Y/N refuses to believe that any of the women besides her wives are attracted to her. I know none of the women will act on their desires, but to Diana...yes, it would be for the best for them to return after Y/N has given birth.”

 

* * *

 

 

Diana and Lena stood watch over you. You were resting after such a lovely assault on your body and senses with both Daddies having their way with you. Every so often, Diana and Lena would knowingly smirk at one another and look at you again. You were such a good baby girl, emptying their balls completely with your pussy. All day long, too. On the training grounds, in the public library, in the private library, the private pool inside the palace, and in Diana’s room.

 

“Our baby girl is certainly the best.”

 

“She is indeed, Lena. I cannot wait to see her carry all of our children. How was your time with Mother?”

 

“If only more daughters grew up with a mother like yours, Diana. I knew I would love her because she raised you with such love and protection, but I had no way of knowing just how much. I must admit how surprised I was to know that she knew of my condition. She said that as long as Y/N agreed and consented to children, that she hoped we would come return here after every child was born. I wanted to discuss it with the both of you, before I agreed. Of course, I understand that the less we visit here, the safer they would all be from Man’s world. Unless…”

 

“You built some things for them to use as defenses? I agree, my love. That would work. You’d have to ensure that none of it ran on electricity, however. I will say that even our blacksmiths were impressed with the gifts you made for them.”

 

“As soon as you mentioned that the Amazons would never use guns and would always prefer bows and arrows, swords, knives, war hammers, and slingshots, I started working in our home. Luckily, you tested them out to see if they were truly indestructible.”

 

“They are, Lena. They are all impressed. Even on their day off, many were on the training grounds.”

 

Lena lays her head against Diana’s shoulder.

 

“What happened? You seem angry.”

 

“When we first started our relationship with Y/N years ago, we all made an agreement that only the two of us would ever be the ones to touch Y/N. Yet, some of the women were very much attracted to her. I may have kicked them off the training grounds after I started making love to her.”

 

“My goodness, Diana. It is no wonder that our baby girl is completely exhausted. Before we met with you, we enjoyed each other in the library. I, too, may have kicked the few women out of there.”

 

Diana shot up.

 

“Lena, we then took Y/N in the private library, the pool inside the palace, and then here in my quarters. She remained up for the entire time?”

 

Both Diana and Lena laugh softly. They were always impressed with you, but more so today. Since you all agreed to staying a week on the island, both of your Daddies couldn’t wait to take you again and again. They both knew you’d be pregnant by the time the three of you returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is interest in the other sex scenes, I will write them in following chapters.


End file.
